A Controlled Soul
by Bird That Flies At Dawn
Summary: InuYasha chooses Kikyo over Kagome. Using this for his own evil, Naraku gets a hold over Kagome. Will the InuYasha gang be able to save her, or will Kagome be lost forever to her enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yay! An InuYasha fanfic! Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Yup! Disclaiming stuff!**

"You stupid son of a dog!" Kagome complained in a loud shout, her voice rising in the built up rage she literally let out in burst of fury. If InuYasha was any closer she would have pointed an arrow at his head.

Rolling his eyes InuYasha retorted, "I am the son of a dog if you hadn't noticed."

That's what he said when he was in a pine tree. What a coward. Kagome's eyes shined with a living but unperceivable flame. "You are totally lost and I'm so done with you now, InuYasha." Kagome turned around, fists balled up. Of course he'd face her like that. How dare he! She was so sick of him. All he ever cared about was that friggin' Kikyo! He showed no concern for Kagome or his other companions. What a horrible person to travel with. For all she cared could dance with the devil as Kikyo sang her heart out in joy that she had succeeded in her hatred.

As if sneaking off to meet Kikyo wasn't enough, even though she loved him, she had been brought back to life because of anger and that wasn't something that could be let go easily. How could one forget their purpose at a second chance at life? Kagome had gotten injured while he was away visiting _her_.

Kagome reached out and grabbed her arm then, feeling a faint pain grow stronger as the bite wound was touched. Stupid oni. Stupid InuYasha. Stupid Kikyo. Her life was in threads, the lifeless color suddenly tainted with the scarlet of her blood and the boiling the liquid held in its core. Kagome then stalked off into the nearby forest. She felt anger, but beneath that strong emotion another feeling was hiding, the disbelief of betrayal. This mixed with regret and sadness caused an unbearable concoction of misery. She shook her head, finally alone the tears flowed, but her fists stayed in their balled position.

She reached a sudden fallen tree. Along its bark lively green mold and beautiful ivy grew, leaving a blanket atop the rotting wood. Kagome sat down on the trunk; her confused emotions making her mind run a blank. Unable to think through constant chaos she laid down, letting her head rest among the ivy. Kagome slowly fell into the darkness of sleep.

"Kagura, retrieve that wretched girl," Naraku instructed, watching the scenes enfold from far away. A glowing crystal glob floated in front of him, telling him things that he should not know. He smirked. The group that had become his sworn enemies did not know that not one of their secrets were safe. Though he could only get glimpses with the globe, he was never one step behind.

Kagura seems annoyed to be sent on another errand but tossed her feather out the window and obligingly hopped onto it.

"Wait! Before you go, take the infant." Naraku held the baby out to Kagura who took hold of him, incautiously cradling it in one arm.

"What do I do with it?" she questioned, though it was obvious that she held no interest in the answer

Seeing this boredom Naraku answered, "The infant will know, and Kagura…Do NOT fail me."

Kagura stared at him for a moment before nodding and riding her wind feather in the direction of Kagome. She mumbled incoherently and the infant turned his eyes up at her.

"You really are going to die for your lack of loyalty," he practically spit at her.

"Whatever. You and Kanna are just too foolish to see anything though my eyes. After that they did not talk again, well at least not until they reached Kagome. The girl was sleeping on a fallen tree, looking absolutely innocent and helpless.

Kagura let out a short laugh and the infant then ordered, "Put me down near her heart."

Laying the infant down on Kagome's chest the girl barely stirred. He then peered into her soul, taking grasp with his hands, his eyes wide open but unseeing of Kagura or his surroundings. Instead his vision was replaced with a deep and dark blackness. In this he would see brief flashes of the girl's happiness. Her little brother, the demon slayer, the little fox demon, the demon cat, her mother, her grandfather, her friends, but not InuYasha. Actually, what showed strongest was a burning red light of anger and unhappiness with InuYasha, and then a similar one of Kikyo. The infant had found what he wanted. He imagined himself in this world Kagome's soul had created. As soon as his form had entered the darkness she wrapped his hands around these two troubling things, coaxing them to relish in their anger, hatred, sadness, and anguish. He now had control of Kagome's soul, and without a soul, a body was nothing.

That is what InuYasha's gang was soon to learn.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second chapter! Woo Hoo!**

Kagome opened her eyes. She saw nothing, felt nothing, heard nothing. During her first moments of life controlled by Naraku, there was nothing. The infant cackled in victory as he was lifted off of her.

"Take the girl with us, Kagura," he ordered the older incarnation.

Rolling her eyes Kagura obeyed, helping to lift the mindless girl onto the feather. "What's with her? It's like she's sleepwalking."

The infant let out another short laugh. "She'll soon become like Kohaku. Her soul will later awaken within her body, unable to understand what happened to it, but it will not lose my grasp. So when we need a spy in the group or for our other purposes, we now have this girl."

Kagome opened her eyes. She was just outside the forest she had run into. She could see the other's camp where they were probably sleeping peacefully. Were they even worried about her? Kagome didn't want to go back to them. She'd rather travel to her own time first before she faced InuYasha. Suddenly, something snapped inside of her head. A voice whispered a command.

_Go back to the camp. Be the inside voice. Learn all the secrets. Tell Naraku all of their secrets. Be the inside voice._

"Be the inside voice," Kagome repeated, moving against her intentional will. She stood by the fire, the flames licking light patterns across her form.

Sango lifted her head drowsily. "Ka—Kagome?"

Kagome regained control of herself. "Sango! I don't even remember what happened. Have I been sleepwalking?"

Sango suddenly bolted upright and grabbed Kagome, embracing her in a hug. "Are you okay! I thought something had happened to you!"

"I'm fine, Sango," Kagome replied to the panicked relief of the other girl. However, she could not ignore the nagging voice in her head to ask more. "What has happened while I've been away?"

"Nothing much, but tomorrow is the new moon and you know what that means." Sango glanced over at the awake InuYasha who had not moved from his tree during the entire scene. InuYasha would change into his human form tomorrow night, something that only occurred once a month.

_Good. Good. You're doing good. Naraku will want to know that. Try to find more before they begin to distrust you._

The infant knew it was only a matter of time before Kagome's friends felt her changed aura and they would start to ponder what had really happened to her in the forest. As soon as they realized the slight shift of her aura, the infant would tell Kagome to attack them, hopefully surprising them. His plan was pretty much perfect, but every plan has its flaws.

Kagome knew that her interrogation was not over yet. "Have you been injured? Are any weaknesses plaguing our group?"

Sango gave Kagome a curious look. She was wondering why the other girl was talking so strangely and asking so many questions. Maybe she was just worried and shocked. "Not really. Just the usual stuff. Miroku is probably suffering from his miasma wound more than he shows. I'm still hoping to get Kohaku back and so is Kirara I'm guessing. Shippo really missed you when you were away. He was afraid you weren't coming back."

Kagome nodded her head. Something told her she had completed what she was doing and she stopped asking questions. Unfortunately though, they had awoken the monk and he was no conversing with Sango. Miroku and Sango kept throwing her strange looks, but she met them with blank, uncaring eyes. Their whispers grew more worried as well as suspicious when InuYasha joined their conversation, but unfortunately, Kagome couldn't hear them.

_Attack them. Attack. Especially InuYasha. Attack them._

Barely thinking, Kagome followed the order. She picked up her bow and hitched an arrow, aiming right at InuYasha's chest. Hatred and anger poured into the expression she wore. Repeating the same words Kikyo had used when sealing InuYasha to the tree, Kagome shouted, "Die, InuYasha!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is my second most viewed story, and I've only had it out for one day. Because of that I thought you guys deserved another chapter. Here you go!**

**I want to thank everyone who favorite the story, put it on alert, or reviewed.**

**MidnightInu-Yuzuki**

**GoddessOfPhantoms**

**EasilyAmusedReader**

**Disclaimer: Disclaiming InuYasha, how sad!**

Kagome's gaze never changed as she released the arrow, but this was no arrow of purification. She had been tainted with evil as deep as her soul. The arrow shone purple and black as it headed toward InuYasha. Kagome smirked as her arrow of no purification headed toward the one she used to love.

InuYasha saw what was happening and his eyes grew large. He had no time to move and the arrow hit its target. He fell to the ground, screaming in pain. The dark light of the arrow died as it entered his body, tainting every possible thing it could find. The arrow was spreading its evil aura.

"InuYasha!" Shippo shouting as his friend writhed in an agony that was the strongest a demon could experience.

Kagome faced the little kitsune, daring him to come any closer. As the fox met her eyes he could see the rage, but took a step toward her anyway. Kagome bared her teeth and hissed, an animalistic expression for a miko, even a tainted one. Shippo yelped and ran back between Sango's legs.

Kagome looked amused and continued, "Now, which one of you is next?"

Sango and Miroku met eyes and knew it was time for them to make leave. Both rushing at the evil priestess, Sango stood her ground in front of Kagome as Miroku grabbed InuYasha and hopped onto Kirara. Kagome knew that they could have the damaged InuYasha, but the group of jewel hunters wouldn't realize why until later.

Kagome let Sango run around her to climb onto Kirara. The miko had caused them enough pain for one day, and she wanted to drag out their suffering for as long as she could. Kagome thought of them then and clenched her fist in anger. They had always only watched the fights, shouldn't they have stepped in, comforted her or something. Kagome shook her head and looked to the sky, where she could see the feather awaiting her. Kagome nodded her head, ready to go back to Naraku.

Kagura flew down. Kagome climbed onto the feather, and they then left. The left the scene where her once friends had realized that Kagome had really gone traitor on them with the help of Naraku. They also knew that if Kagome really wanted to, she could probably break her ties to the infant, but that was not her wish. Kagome wanted her friends to feel her pain as she gave them the revenge they earned, and she wanted it to be by her hands.

"Why didn't you just kill them then? You just let them go!" Kagura turned to face Kagome as if they weren't in midair. The wind youkai's eyes demanded the answer.

"I did not want to," Kagome replied. Her words were simple, telling the other that she did not wish to go into the conversation any further.

Kagura huffed before turning back and watching the passing clouds instead of her company.

Kagome smiled as she thought out a plan at how to end all of her old friends. She had already taken care of InuYasha. Next was Shippo.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: You now get to figure out what happened to InuYasha. Yay! I've been waiting for this!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything InuYasha.**

**Miroku POV**

I knew something was wrong. Something was very very wrong. I could feel his aura and the demonic power it held. I could see the purple markings on his face. The problem was that I was having trouble believing it. I was having trouble believing everything. I couldn't believe how Kagome had turned traitor with the help of Naraku, or how her arrow had done this to InuYasha.

That was when InuYahsa's eyes opened, the bright red color haunting us all. The full demon InuYasha stared at us. This had happened because Kagome's arrow had tainted his human side, and through a painful experience turning him into a full-fledged demon. Would he even be able to keep control of himself and stay with the group?

InuYasha suddenly sprung up, his eyes holding no emotion. He gave them a smirk before flexing his claws. The youkai lunged at the one closest to him, which happened to be Sango. Unprepared, the demon slayer was knocked over.

"Sango!" I exclaimed, rushing forward to help her.

I held my staff out, blocking InuYasha's hand as it aimed to deliver a fatal blow. InuYasha then turned on me, growling without any thought in his actions. I saw Sango uneasily but hastily get up, limping over to Kirara who transformed, fire licking at the grass. She picked up Shippo and practically threw him onto the nekomata. Sango then climbed onto her cat friend, and Kirara lifted them into the air.

I was constantly blocking InuYasha's attacks, but never actually struck my friend, not wanting to hurt him when he was unconscious of his actions. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Sango, Kirara, and Shippo, circling around for me. When they came closer, I was ready and quickly hopped onto the large cat.

"Cowards!" InuYasha insulted the group, but we all ignored him.

I then turned to Sango, voicing my opinion, "I suggest that we follow him so that he doesn't do anything that can cause too much harm."

Sango nodded. "That would probably be smart."

I could hear the sniffles, and Sango obviously did too. She turned around and faced the crying Shippo. The poor kitsune must have been scared out of his mind and totally shocked at what was happening.

"It's okay," Sango comforted him. "I know that we'll figure out some solution to this mess."

"Really?" The hope was strong in Shippo's voice.

Sango sighed. "We always do, and I very much doubt that it'll be any different this time."

I watched the two as Shippo crawled into her lap. The two hugged each other, trying to get past the conflict our lives' had gained. Honestly, Shippo was probably still very upset about Kagome, and the InuYasha situation had driven him over the edge. Two friends going traitor and being mentally or physically injured was just two much for any normal person to cope with.

I really hope that we can find a resolution soon.

**AN: I've had more than eighty people (eighty-five I last checked) view this story, and I am very thankful for everyone who has added it to their alert list, added it to their favorites, or just viewed it, but I would really appreciate some reviews. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I felt inspired to write this chapter! Yay! Here we go! By the way, I don't think this story will actually end as a coupled Kagome and Naraku, but nothing is ever for sure. *shrugs***

**Disclaimer: Nope. InuYasha is not mine.**

**Kagome POV**

"So how did I do, Naraku?" I asked innocently, a smiling tickling my lips. I was waiting for his praise which I knew was to come.

"Wonderful. I couldn't have expected more. I'm so glad that you work willingly with me. It makes our task so much easier," Naraku manipulated as he gave me what I craved. Attention. I was mostly working from my own choices now. I had only fought in the beginning, and now Naraku barely had to use his power over me to control me. I wanted to do this. This is what they deserved. Especially him. InuYasha.

My eyes narrowed at the thought of my supposedly faithful companion. "Why would I fight Naraku. You are a much better ally than that despicable hanyou. You're the greatest demon I've ever met.

Naraku seemed to enjoy the flattery. "That mutt has it in for him. Kikyo will kill him now. You realize that right?"

"Well of course I do!" I smirked at the thought of InuYasha being hit once again by an arrow of Kikyo. She could then send him to hell with her. Ha! Wouldn't that be just great! Hopefully it would work out like that!

Naraku then said the one word that she truly enjoyed. "You certainly are evil."

"Isn't every dark miko?" I acted confused, pretending I didn't know what he had said.

He knew I wasn't really puzzled by the manner, but he played along anyway.

"I would think so, and by the way, I love your major and sudden personality change." He stepped closer to her, his read eyes glowing in the slight smog of the room.

"I do too," I whispered inches from him now. His hot breath warmed my forehead. I turned my head upward and leaned into him. I stepped onto my tip toes, ready to take the next step with the dark-hearted demon. That was when Kagura interrupted.

"Yo. I just wanted to let you know th—" Kagura was cut short as I bared my teeth and growled at her, angry for the interruption. Naraku looked just as dissatisfied with his incarnation.

"Way to overreact. I just wanted to let you know that InuYasha has awoken and is causing utter chaos," Kagura scoffed, uncomfortable with what she found at the moment of her intrusion. Her father and enemy about to kiss!

I smirked and tilted my head up, showing Naraku the nasty smile. "Exactly as planned."

"As I knew it would be," he clarified. He then glared at Kagura who took her leave when she met the stare.

Naraku then turned back to Kagome, but instead of continuing what they had begun, they stared into each other's eyes victoriously, thinking about what was to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I think that I am going to keep this story Naraku and Kagome until the end. I was having trouble choosing between a few different endings, but I'm pretty sure that I know which one I am going to write now. I hope no one reading this is going to freak out if I kill off characters and things like that. Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I would say that I do, but I'm trying to avoid the lawsuit at this moment in time.**

**Kagome POV**

I crouched in the covering bushes, keeping an eye on my target. It seemed as if they did not realize I was anywhere near them. I thought it odd until a sudden explanation appeared in my head. InuYasha. They didn't have InuYasha's nose. I smirked, ready to cause them more damage. Shippo was my target, and I was not going to let him escape.

They were walking closer now. Shippo was trailing along at the back of the group. He was dragging a stick along the ground, creating a large line. I followed it as far as I could see, but it did not end. I realized that Sango and Kirara were missing. That just made my job much easier.

I stepped out of the cover, blocking Shippo's path. "Hello, Shippo."

The small fox demon stared up at me confusedly, probably trying to decide if I should be trusted. "Ka—Kagome?"

I bent down to pick up the child, hiding my disgust. "Yes. It really is me. I miraculously got away from Naraku. I'm so glad to be back. It was pure torture there and I have missed you so much."

Shippo held his arms out, wanting to be brought into a hug. An evil smirk lit up my face. I lashed my one hand out and grabbed Shippo by the throat. "Did you really think it was that easy to escape from Naraku?"

As Shippo's eyes went wide in realization, Miroku turned around and noticed what was happening to his companion. He lifted his staff, swinging it at my head, but I was prepared for this lame attempt. I cackled as I easily caught the staff in my palm. I watched him struggle; unable to keep his thoughts together he viciously pushed against his staff. He made no progress.

Shippo was fighting as hard as he could, and I watched him writhe pathetically. His face was turning blue from lack of oxygen, my grip so tight that not even a sound of choking erupted from his mouth. As Shippo's last seconds of life left him, he fell limp in my hand. Throwing him to the ground, I wrinkled my nose in repulsion.

Miroku gapped at me. I met his stare with my own. A dark color light swirled around my hand and enveloped his staff, slowing creeping toward him. In a panic, the monk let go of his weapon which I threw back at him. "If you are going to fight me you will need more than your hands."

Miroku bent his head before bringing it up once again. "Of course I am going to fight you. It would be a disgrace and a wrongdoing to let a monster like you wreak havoc on the villages nearby."

"As I thought." I held my hand up, beckoning him forward.

The monk rushed at me, putting everything he had into his attack. Unfortunately, it was not nearly enough to subdue me. I easily dodged to the side and punched him hard in the back. I pinned him to the ground, my dark miko energy surrounding us. "I would suggest having a better strategy next time you decide to run at me like that. By the way, I would bury the body before the maggots get it." With that I left the monk to be horrified by what I had said.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him kneeling at Shippo's side, shaking the little creature back and forth. It was obvious that the fox demon was lost to this world, but the monk was certainly persistent.

A white shape flashed above me. I tilted my head up, catching site of Kagura and her feather. As soon as she landed I had hopped onto it, ready to return to the castle. I was sure that Naraku would be pleased. As for InuYasha's group, they just learned the damage that I could deal with my own hands.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry, I know it's been a while since I last updated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, and when the lawyers come you never heard anything…**

**Kagome POV**

I leaned closer, leaning down onto the Naraku who happened to be sitting in a chair. I breathed into his face, my breath warming him. "I'm back."

Naraku acknowledged me with a grunt. We stared at each other for a moment before he stood up, leaving me to stare up at him now. Finally, he stepped closer to me. My reaction was a hitch in my breath. He shoved himself even closer to me, throwing me against the wall. Again our lips met and we seemed to lose control after that. Son we were on the bed, him on top of me, our eyes glowing red together.

I paraded around the castle, acting as if nothing had happened, but something obviously did. My eyes never changed back. They stay the red color, matching Naraku's bright crimson. Kanna stared at me with a blank face, unable to show emotions. Kagura stared at me as if I were nuts. I had my doubts about Kagura. Was she a traitor?

I stared out the castle window, thinking through my plans for the day. I had dealt with two, but there were still more to go. I had Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Kikyo…

It was then that an evil grin grew on my face. I knew what must be done. I would go after Kikiyo, and whoever happened to be in my way was just unlucky. I paced around the room for a bit, seizing the opportunity to work through the flaws. It was then that I marched to the door to Naraku's room. I knocked, and almost immediately he answered.

Without pause I stated, "I want to kill Kikyo."

Naraku grinned. "As you wish, but do not leave too much behind."

I smirked, cocky now. "I won't, I'll be sure of that."

I left Naraku then, not even looking over my shoulder back at him. He could wait until later, but right now I had to do my duty. I had to kill Kikyo. She was dead after all. Brought back unnaturally, and not deserving a place among the living.

On my way to Kagura's quarters I stopped in my own quarters to pick up my weapons. In my hand I held a bow. It was black in color and adjourned with a black bowstring. Next to it in a sheath were a number of arrows. These weren't just any arrows. They were pure yet evil, a combination never yet heard of. How could these two elements exist together? A powerful priestess, that's how!

I stroked the bow before throwing the sheath onto my back and processing onto my desired destination. It was then that I reached her, not even meaning to. I almost ran into her, but I sensed her heavily concealed aura in the nick of time, facing her as she rounded a corner. She stared at me, surprised.

"What do you want?" she asked while rolling her eyes.

"A ride," I responded.

She said nothing, and she didn't have to. Her silent refusal spoke louder than any words would. I narrowed my eyes. "You will give me a ride."

"Why should I?" she questioned.

"Because," I explained, "if you don't I'll have Naraku kill you, and you know he will."

Kagura said nothing put pulled her feather out. I boarded the object, and with that we took off. The fight against Kikyo would be a great one.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I won't be able to update for a while because I am going on vacation for a week. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Don't even bring up the fact that InuYasha isn't mine unless you want to see me cry!**

**Kagome POV**

I leapt to the ground, the cold priestess in front of me. "Hello, Kikyo."

The priestess narrowed her eyes. "Kagome."

I felt the corner of my mouth tug upward and I let the evil grin transform my face into an expression of anticipation. Without even giving her a moment to prepare I had an arrow notched in my bow, but I surprised to see she did as well. At the same time we let our arrows release, the evil and pure energy meeting each other in midair and exploding. There was too much balance between the two opposing forces for one to take down the other. Well, that would make the fight even more interesting.

"You are stronger than you appear, corrupted priestess." Kikyo's expression never changed as she studied the situation, the odds not truly in her favor.

"You as well. Too bad you are now going to die by my hands!" With that Kagome threw down her bow and arrows and drew a sword. The sword glowed a purple with its bright evil aura. Kagome ran at Kikyo and swung the sword mightily. Kikyo, unprepared for the attack, fell to her knees. A deep gash was now spread across her chest. She gasped for breath, her eyes wide and staring. Another second passed and Kikyo fell to the ground, dead. It was sad to think that the priestess had been defeated so easily.

"Weakling," Kagome muttered.

Unfortunately for Kagome, she joined Kikyo on the ground. She put her hand to her stomach. Pulling it away she gazed at the red liquid falling from her fingers. For a minute she could not grasp what had occurred, but she turned around, her eyes meeting glowing golden orbs. "InuYasha…"

"You have become a monster, Kagome," he said to her. He took his eyes off of her and stared at Kikyo sadly.

"I did this for you, InuYasha. As I will die your beloved has as well. Hatred lives forever. You will never forget this moment." With that Kagome collapsed onto the ground, her eyes shutting. She would never reawaken.

InuYasha kneeled at Kikyo's side. He whispered sadly, "I lose you again, Kikyo…"

Naraku stared at Kanna's mirror angrily. "That hanyou killed her? He betrayed her as well as Kikyo. He will not live. How did he even regain his true form?"

Naraku then spoke to a figure to his right, "Hatred lives forever was what Kagome said in her dying moments, and that it very true. Is it the same between brothers?"

Sesshomaru stared at Naraku will annoyance and hatred. "Should it matter to you?"

Naraku narrowed his eyes, not wanting to play around with the demon lord. "You will kill InuYasha. He is more susceptible to changing into a full demon now that he has been exposed to Kagome's evil arrow, but the fact that he regained his half-demon form shows his true power."

"Are you saying that I am weaker that my half-breed brother?" Sesshomaru responded.

"If you are not then prove yourself, Sesshomaru. Show me and everyone else that your brother is a disgrace. Kill him," Naraku told him.

Sesshomaru left the castle, but Naraku knew that Sesshomaru would protect his pride. InuYasha would be dead by nightfall.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm on vacation so…yeah I'm updating on vacation. I really don't have anything to live for other than these stories. Plus my birthday is in two days! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Do you even have to ask…again?**

**InuYasha POV**

I stood above the two bodies, not really knowing what to say. Or do really. Any action was pointless. In front of me lay Kikyo, the woman I had loved, and Kagome, the woman I had used. Both dead. No one was left really. Shippo was dead as well and who knows where Miroku and Sango escaped to when I was destroying the nearby villages. I thought they were following me, but when I returned to my half demon form they had disappeared.

I stood back up, no longer kneeling next to the soulless forms. Sighing, I turned around, the wind blowing. The grass shook with the heavy wind, and thunder laced the breeze. It was then that the first rain drop fell, landed on the top of my head. Many drops followed the first, and it was soon pouring. It was almost peaceful…well if the dead bodies were erased from the equation it would be.

Suddenly a green whip was lashed to the side of me and I heard a murmured curse from behind. I spun on my heel to see Sesshomaru standing behind me. He was trying to challenge me now.

"Really, Sesshomaru? Can't this wait until morning?" I sarcastically asked.

Sesshomaru kept his calm. "This will end now."

With that the demon lord again lashed at me with his poison whip. I again leapt. It was when he pulled out Tokijin that I realized that I was not carrying the Tetssaiga. "Oh! Da—"

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru shouted.

I watched the bright blue energy shoot towards me, and I knew I couldn't avoid it. My brother had attacked me when he knew I was at an obvious disadvantage. Many things went through my mind as I was waiting for my death. I thought about my mother when I was a child and the kindness she showed me. My father that I never knew. My cruel and cold brother. My first and only true love Kikyo. Kagome, the one who I regretted mistreating so. I shouldn't have led her as I had, we could have been better friends. Seeing from her view now…it was too late. I remembered playful Shippo…now dead as well as Kikyo and Kagome. I remembered the perverted Miroku. I remembered the determined Sango.

It was then that the attack struck me. I screamed as I could feel myself burning to ashes, fading into nothing. Soon my world went black momentarily as my soul left my body, leaving no trace of my existence my behind it.

**Third Person POV**

Sesshomaru stood in the same place. Lightning lit the background, turning his figure one of a black shadow. He really had no thoughts on what had happened. He was stronger that that pathetic half demon. The hanyou had nothing on him.

The voice echoed from behind the demon, "Well done, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru turned around, meeting the eyes of Naraku. "I did not do it for you."

"I realize that," replied Naraku. "You did it for yourself."

"Would there be another reason?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I would guess not," Naraku said.

"Now," Sesshomauru told Naraku, "it is your turn."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: It's my birthday and I'm on vacation, but I'm still updating this story…I would appreciate a review as a birthday present! By the way, this is the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: It's my birthday. If I owned InuYasha I would be partying with his fictional awesomeness in my random mind…yeah…**

**Third Person POV**

Sesshomaru held his sword high, watching as the lightning reflected off of it. "So, Naraku, do you plan on making this an easy death?"

Naraku answered stoically, "Does it seem that way to you?"

"I would hope to see that my enemy is not that weak," Sesshomaru acknowledged.

Naraku narrowed his eyes. "You shall see at the end of this fight…from your gravesite in hell!"

"As you wish! The fight shall be fought with hard power!" Sesshomaru swung his mighty Tokijin, meeting the miasma cloud head on.

"Those attacks are harmless!" Naraku shouted.

"What's truly harmless are these pathetic billows of miasma," Sesshomaru responded.

"These do not reveal the true potential of my poison!" Naraku informed his rival.

"How can I be so sure you are not bluffing?" sneered the dog demon lord.

"I will show you then!" Naraku lifted his arm high, and with great force brought it back down. Around him Miasma licked down his arms in an odd liquid form. Then it rushed at Sesshomaru. Its quick speed devoured the life around it, not even giving the mobile creatures chance to escape. "Is that enough for you, Sesshomaru?"

Leaping over the cloud and landing on a nearby ledge. "You cannot face me and possibly win?"

"Is that so?" Naraku questioned.

"Obviously." Sesshomaru once again swung his sword, unleashing its most powerful attack. "Dragon strike!"

Naraku held up his hand, a pink barrier created. It protected him from the burst of blue energy. "I admire your determination. Too bad it will prove useless."

Thunder echoed around them; the noise and light from the storm fitting quite well with the fight. The pouring rain fogged their figures, but the two could clearly see the firing line. It was easy for them to not lose focus in such a distracting environment.

"I would beg to differ. Dragon strike!" Another wave of energy blasted the barrier, but only a small crack shone despite his effort.

"Is that the only assault your sword is capable of?" Naraku taunted the other demon.

"It would appear your only move against me is your miasma," Sesshomaru retorted.

"Then this is a fair battle." Naraku raised his arm, miasma leaking around his barrier.

"It would seem so." Sesshomaru lifted his word, pointing it at his opponent.

And with that two great demons faced each other in an unforgettable battle.


End file.
